


something sweeter than cookies

by seungwants



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Lots and lots of kisses, M/M, and cuddles, anyway seokmin lowkey tops, have some christmas seokhan, i'm a lil late but yeah, soft??? i think???, there are two more chrysler shots and i only got to write this one i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwants/pseuds/seungwants
Summary: jeonghan feels really, really bad because he should have spent his time with his boyfriend instead of baking burnt christmas cookies.





	something sweeter than cookies

**Author's Note:**

> christmas prompt from ara, my spirit animal.  
> i tried my best for you and seokhan!

Jeonghan can be really sweet sometimes. He would welcome Seokmin home with the sweetest smile plastered on his face. He would have some popcorn ready every Saturday night and a bunch of DVDs borrowed from Wonwoo. He would even cuddle his boyfriend to sleep, listen to him as he sleep talks, and exchange adorable text messages with him when they are both at work.

The only thing he never did for his boyfriend was cook— especially bake. However, it is Christmas Eve. He wanted Seokmin to have a taste of Jeonghan’s Christmas cookies, and Jeonghan wanted to make something for Seokmin, something with effort and sincerity.

It was his first time, actually. Cooking never really crossed his mind before, owing to the fact that it had always been Seokmin’s job to cook. All Jeonghan could do was hug his boyfriend’s back or make out with him on the kitchen counter. It’s not like he would not want to do that for Christmas Eve (because that would have been really, really nice) but Jeonghan wanted to try something new for Seokmin.

He did his best. He looked everything up in the internet, watched tons of baking videos, borrowed recipe books from Mingyu (he had to beg him for it, by the way. Since Mingyu wanted to bake cookies for Minghao, too) and even made the cookies with a smile on his face.

Seokmin saw everything and how adorable Jeonghan was while he was mixing all the ingredients. This time, unlike the other ones, it was Seokmin who wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist, planting soft kisses on the elder’s nape. Jeonghan would chuckle at how it tickles, and Seokmin swore that listening to his Hyung laugh can make his heart swell at any second.

"I badly want to make something for you, Seoks."

"Honestly? You don't need to. You make me happy all the time."

"That's not going to stop me from baking cookies."

Seokmin chuckled softly, his head resting on Jeonghan's shoulder as Jeonghan continued to cut Christmas tree shapes on the cookie dough. "Oh gods, I'm almost finished."

"Well, you better decorate those cookies quickly. I want to cuddle and watch some movies with my boyfriend soon," Seokmin said before kissing his boyfriend's cheek. He smiled— the usual, heart fluttering one. "Also, I'm sure they're going to taste amazing, Hyung."

It was going to taste amazing. It was going to look like cookies bought from cafes, or those cookies one would see in television.

Unfortunately, it doesn't. Seokmin was yet to take a bite of the cookies that were supposed to look like mini pine trees with red polka dots, but the burnt smell of cookies roamed around pthe kitchen. He stared at the cookies, blinked at it for a few times, then swallowed the lump in his throat.

Jeonghan held the tray with a pout. "I swear I tried my best—" he sulked, failing to continue his sentence.

"I told you it's going to taste amazing, Hyung," Seokmin grinned, because Jeonghan can't get sad on Christmas. Not with Seokmin.

The elder glanced at the clock. There was still an hour left until Christmas, which sort of made Jeonghan's shoulders heavy. He told himself that he was going to make the said day memorable for the latter. They barely had time for each other during the past few days, and they hardly had the energy to tell each other how their day went due to the heavy eyelids. Christmas eve was the only day they were free from everything: annoying clients, judging stares, lifeless atmospheres.

"I shouldn't have spent my hours making these. . . burnt Christmas tree cookies. You can't even see the red Christmas balls," which Jeonghan really worked hard on.

Seokmin rolled the sleeves of his sweater to his elbows, chuckling before taking a cookie from the tray.

"You're really going to eat that?" asked the elder, a hint of concern flickering in his voice.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't want my boyfriend's efforts to go to waste, do I?"

Jeonghan puts the tray on the dining table, removing the paw-like oven mitts. He sat on the table as he watched Seokmin take a bite of his homemade, not-supposed-to-be-burnt cookies. He saw the younger choke a bit, probably because of the ash— oh gods, there's ash — but Seokmin still swallowed it before turning to his boyfriend with a smile. "It's amazing. I mean, as soon as you finally took all the burnt parts away."

"You really don't have to eat those, Seoks."

"But I want to," Seokmin muttered. Well, that was a lie, but Jeonghan looked really upset, sitting on the dining table and all. Seokmin casually took a sip of the hot chocolate that was supposed to be paired up with the cookies to replace the burnt taste on his tongue.

They could have filled the table with a lot of dishes, probably invite their friends to drink and talk, but Jeonghan wanted their Christmas eve to be intimate and special. Sadly, he felt like he ruined it.

"I should have spent my hours with my precious Seokmin or prepared other things but—" he sighed "—oh gods, it doesn't even look sweet."

It doesn't taste sweet either but— "Hyung, hey, it's okay," said Seokmin. His hands were on the latter's shoulders, thumbs forming circles for comfort. "Although I do have to agree that the cookies don't taste and look sweet at all, who cares? My boyfriend is sweeter. It makes things different."

"Is that supposed to make me feel okay?" Seokmin grins and nods a little before Jeonghan speaks again.

"Well, it doesn't. Something's missing, Seoks," he demanded.

"Ah, what does my sweet boyfriend want?" Seokmin smirked, his hands sliding through Jeonghan's arms until the palm of his hands reach the table. He leaned in, close enough for him to feel Jeonghan's breathing. It didn't take long for the elder to wrap his arms around the younger's nape and speak in a low voice, too. "Who are we kidding, Seoks?"

Seokmin hummed, his nose brushing against the latter's neck as Jeonghan slightly lifts his head up. He always loved Jeonghan's scent and how he smelled like him. The same shampoo and all. It would remind him of all their nights filled with kisses and cuddles, casual dates, smiles, home. Their foreheads were now against each other, Jeonghan stared at Seokmin's closed eyes deeply as he used his index finger to softly trace the younger's jawline, down to his neck, and onto his collar bone, touch like butterflies kissing Seokmin's skin. Their noses would brush onto each other, Jeonghan would smile softly. Seokmin took deeper breaths, lips wanting to meet Jeonghan's soon.

"You may have a sweet boyfriend, but you're obviously the sweetest," Jeonghan lets out a soft chuckle before wrapping his arm around Seokmin again. The younger leaned closer, finally pressing his lips onto his boyfriend's as soon as he realized his boyfriend was done talking. Their lips clashed. Softly, at first, until Seokmin decided to move his hands, hold Jeonghan's waist, and involve his tongue in the kiss.

Usually, Seokmin would smile in between the kisses, but this was one of the times where Seokmin would want more of him. This was one of the times where Jeonghan would suddenly pull him closer by tightening his embrace on the younger's, lips asking for more despite the lack of oxygen. They would part, stare at each other's eyes for a few seconds, until one of them could not take it anymore and decide to pull for another kiss.

Seokmin stared at his boyfriend softly, the latter's eyes half closed as they shared heavy breaths. Seokmin leaned again, this time more passionate as he captures the latter's lower lip between his teeth, nipping it a little before Jeonghan whined and gripped his collar.

He had forgotten of the taste of burnt cookies as soon as Jeonghan wrapped his legs around Seokmin's waist, pulling him closer and making Seokmin kiss deeper, his hands holding Jeonghan's back. They would only part for a short amount of time and long for each other too much. The legs around Seokmin's waist tightened which made Seokmin clench the clothe on Jeonghan's back, breath hitching as he felt Jeonghan against his abdomen.

"I can have Hyung for tonight instead of cookies, right?" Seokmin muttered as his lips trailed down the latter's throat, painting reddish marks. It felt like everything burned in a good way for Jeonghan: the flick of Seokmin's tongue, the hand on his back, the heavy breaths. His grip on the younger's hair tightens when Seokmin decided to meet his lips again, gently sucking Jeonghan's lower lip before letting himself get intoxicated by the way Jeonghan lets out a soft moan.

"You sweet boy," Jeonghan stuttered, "of course you can have Hyung instead."

Seokmin smirked once again, lifting the elder's sweater after.

Some people would think of grand dinners, candy canes, and Christmas carols when it comes to Christmas Eve. The couple thought of things differently, though. Something warmer than the fire in the furnace— something sweeter than cookies.


End file.
